


Condensing

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were stranded on an ice planet.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condensing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #009 "clouds"

They were stranded on an ice planet. Again.

The upside was that they'd meant to come here, so they'd packed their cold weather gear. The downside was that, this time, they had Daniel with them.

"I don't see why we couldn't have continued exploring the temple," the archaeologist complained.

He, Jack and Sam were squashed into a tiny cave not far from the 'gate, wrapped in emergency blankets and grouped around the colonel's Sterno stove. Sam sat in the middle— not, she knew, because she was 'the girl', but more to keep Jack and Daniel from killing each other.

And it looked like she had her work cut out for her.

"Why?" Jack repeated. "Because it's ninety below and cold enough to _freeze_ the DHD. You wanna go out into that?"

"Well, no..." Daniel admitted.

It was actually more like twenty degrees below zero, but Sam didn't correct them, instead tuning them out and focusing on the way her breath formed little puffs of clouds in the cold air. The water vapor from her breath condensed just like clouds did in the atmosphere. She had always, secretly, tried to find shapes in the clouds, and the miniature one she'd just exhaled did seem to resemble—

"Carter?" asked Jack, suddenly.

"Yes, s-sir?" she replied, and was surprised to find her teeth chattering.

Daniel tugged off one of his gloves to touch her face. "Sam, you're freezing! Why didn't you tell us you were cold?"

"M'not c-cold," Sam muttered.

"That's even worse, Carter," said Jack. "Danny..."

Nodding, the archaeologist set their Sterno to burn a little higher, while Jack began rearranging their blankets— only his and hers, Sam noticed, far too late. He didn't really expect them to share, did he? Not that she was up to doing anything against regulations, in this state, of course. But, still, it would look...

"Sir..." she began.

"He's right, Sam," said Daniel. "Jack's hotter than me. Warmer!" he corrected quickly, seeing Jack's grin. "I swear, sometimes you're worse than a teenager."

Jack's grin only brightened. "Nope, too late. Did you hear that, Carter? Danny says I'm hot."

"That's 'cause you are," said Sam, without thinking, which just made Jack grin more.

"Wow, she's delusional, too," said Daniel.

Jack stopped smiling long enough to stick his tongue out at the other man. Carefully, he wrapped both arms around Sam's waist, as Daniel settled against her other side.

As she warmed up, Sam could feel her fingers again and realized she was holding tight to the front of Jack's coat.

"Sorry, sir," she muttered, trying to pry her cold-stiffened fingers loose.

Jack held her hands in place. "You're fine, Carter. Just worry about staying warm. Besides, we have a chaperone..."

Sam glanced over her shoulder at Daniel and grinned— their 'chaperone' was already asleep, glasses askew. She settled her head under Jack's chin, watching their condensing breath form a single cloud.

Someday, her cold-addled brain thought, they would do this everyday. 

Preferably, though, someplace a little warmer.

THE END


End file.
